


my love, my love

by SkyRose



Series: Disney Femslash Week [5]
Category: Disney Princesses, Pocahontas (1995), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney Femslash Week, Dogs, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Pocahontas knows how much her girlfriend, Aurora, has always wanted a dog. So she adopts one.





	my love, my love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this one!

Pocahontas was an animal lover, as was her girlfriend Aurora. It was one of the many reasons they got along so well. They both found comfort around animals and nature. Walks through the local wildlife reservations were common dates for them. They also enjoyed volunteering their time at the nearest animal shelter. Aurora is, in many ways, perfect for Aurora. It was amazing.

Oddly enough, they only one pet of their own. A gray striped cat named Meeko that followed Pocahontas around their apartment, also looking for food, or just slept in odd places. Meeko had been Pocahontas’ cat long before she and Aurora started dating. He tended to snuggle with Pocahontas a lot more than her girlfriend, which Aurora would often complain about.

Aurora also voiced her want to get a dog just as often. She told Pocahontas about how much she’s wanted a pet dog growing up, but her parents never allowed her to adopt one. As she became an adult and moved out of her parent’s house, she found herself too busy with work and college to take care of a pup. Now, though, Pocahontas knew they were in a position were they could comfortably care for another pet. As a plus, it be a nice couple bonding experience. And dogs are cute.

The animal shelter Pocahontas went to had many great options to choose from. A big happy half-yellow lab, a bouncy terrier mix, and the one she adopted. A small white dog with longish hair and a gentle look in its eyes. Perfect.

The dog was a girl named Princess. Pocahontas found the name laughably overused but oddly fitting for the dog. After all the paperwork and payments were settled, Pocahontas took Princess to a pet store to buy a collar, food, etc. Princess sat in the passenger’s seat on the drive there, happily wagging her tail as she watched the traffic out the windows.

Pocahontas bought a glittery pink collar for Princess, as well as a big, soft bed for her to sleep on. Even though, in reality, she’d probably sleep with Aurora and Pocahontas in their bed. She got all the other essentials then rushed back home to set everything up before Aurora got off of work.

When they entered, Meeko cautiously and curiously stared at Princess. There was no hissing or growling, so Pocahontas counted it as a win.

Pocahontas knew when Aurora arrived because Princess started barking at the door. When Aurora swung the door open, she had an utterly confused look on her face.

“Um, are we dogsitting again?” Aurora asked as she stared down at Princess.

Pocahontas smiled and carefully picked up Princess. “Nope, meet your new favorite animal, Princess,” she said to the blonde.

“She’s… ours?” Aurora questioned.

“Yes,” Pocahontas answered with a nod. “Forever and ever.”

Aurora squealed with happiness, her purse dropping to the floor. She rushed over to hug Pocahontas and Princess. “Oh my god, I love you both so much!” she said, making Pocahontas’ heart feel warm.

Aurora took Princess from Pocahontas’ arms to cuddle and pet her. She made soft doggy talk to Princess. Mostly commenting on how cute she was and asking her if she was a good girl, which she was. Obviously. Pocahontas showed Aurora the large bed she picked out as well as a few toys for them to play with. She also explained how much to feed her and discussed how often they would take turns walking her.

“Okay, okay. Enough mature parent talk, let’s cuddle like the family we are!” Aurora exclaimed in the middle of Pocahontas talking about how to properly brush Princess’ teeth.

“Oh, is this boring?” Pocahontas asked with a small roll of her eyes. “It’s important stuff!”

“I know it is and you’re never boring to me but can we talk about this all tomorrow morning? I wanna enjoy my first with our new daughter!” Aurora explained, lovingly staring down at Princess.

“Okay. Tomorrow. Now go get your pajamas on so we can cuddle properly,” Pocahontas stated.

“Yes! Thank you, love you,” Aurora cheered as she jogged down the hall and toward their bedroom. She reemerged a few minutes later in comfy light blue pjs. “To the cuddle couch!”

Pocahontas carefully scooped up Meeko while Aurora carried Princess. The four of them sat on the couch. Aurora tugged blankets around them as Pocahontas turned on the tv and found a relaxing nature documentary to watch.

Aurora sighed happily as she ran her fingers through Princess’ soft hair. She snuggles closely to her new furry friend, whispering sweet things to her. Pocahontas busies herself by gently stroking Meeko and watching the tv.

A hand wrapped around Pocahontas’ and she turned to find Aurora smiling brightly at her. The blonde leaned closer, resting her head on Pocahontas’ shoulder. “Thank you so much.”

“So, you like her?” Pocahontas clarified.

“I love her! And you,” Aurora said, moving closer to kiss her on the cheek. Pocahontas moved as well so she could wrap her arm around Aurora’s back. Both Meeko and Princess seem to get annoyed by all their moving a jump off their laps to lay somewhere else. Pocahontas expected Aurora to be upset by this, but Aurora shows no signs of this being true. Instead, she gestured for Pocahontas to lie down on the couch. Pocahontas does and Aurora repositioned herself to lean over her girlfriend. Her soft blonde curls tickle Pocahontas’ face and she gently brushes them away.

“You’re amazing. I don’t think I could ever think of something this wonderful for you,” Aurora sighed above her.

“To be fair, she is my dog too,” Pocahontas argued playfully.

Aurora hummed in agreement. “I love you.”

“I love you too. You’ve said that a lot tonight,” Pocahontas pointed out with a smirk.

“It’s a true statement, it just happens to be very, very true tonight,” Aurora replied with a small giggle. She moved down and connected their lips in a gentle kiss. Pocahontas kissed back, her hands finding their way to Aurora’s hair. When Aurora pulled back, she rest her head on Pocahontas’ chest with a happy sigh. She grabbed on two both of Pocahontas’ hands and snuggled close.

_Aurora, Pocahontas, Meeko, and Princess lived happily ever after as a family._

**~fin~**  

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, a kudos or comment goes a long way. Unfortunately, this is the last day I'm going to be participating in Disney Femslash Week. I want to focus on some other fics. I apologize if you wanted to see more from me! Maybe in the future I'll write some more Disney Femslash. I'm always available on [ my tumblr](http://skyroseblog.tumblr.com) if you wanna chat! Bye!


End file.
